


Growing Pains

by lofticries



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Five's body is 18ish, Mind is old man, Possessive Behavior, Pseudo-Incest, Supposed Age Difference, but not really, you all know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofticries/pseuds/lofticries
Summary: Vanya can't keep count of the number of times strangers have mistaken Five as her son.





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Originally filled for this [umbrellakink prompt:](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=145692#cmt145692) "While they're out in public Vanya has to treat Five like a kid to diffuse a situation he's gotten himself into.
> 
> Despite the need of it, the thought of Vanya looking at him and seeing a child grates on his nerves so much that the moment they're behind closed doors he sets to prove to her that despite how he looks he is in fact a grown ass man - one that can please a grown woman over and over again."
> 
> ...Except it escalated a little beyond my original intention so like.... sorry about it. It's just porn at the end, though it takes some time to get to that porn. I'm purposefully vague about the timeline but this is supposed to be post-canon when they've already saved the world!!! Apologies for any typos or whatever, I rewrote that sex scene like three different times and wanted to get it out before it happened a fourth time.

The two of them are out grocery shopping, a mundane task that Vanya can wholly enjoy now that the fear of the apocalypse is over and they can just live their lives. It’s funny how causing the end of the world in one timeline can make you enjoy the little things in life moving forward. She’s managed to find joy in the ordinary, when she used to resent it.

Five regularly accompanies her when she runs her errands because, as he claims, “I’ve got nothing better to do.” But Vanya knows the truth: he doesn’t like to leave her alone. Not after everything they’ve been through, all those close calls trying to save the world, jumping again and again.

“I’ll never leave you alone again,” he’d promised her once, the first time they went back, after she cried herself to sleep once she’d realized what had happened. “I’ll never let you go through this by yourself.”

After multiple leaps and a dozen or so timelines, Leonard feels like a thousand years ago but the vague memory of his touch still makes her sick.

A can of tomato soup falls in front of them and Vanya takes a deep breath. Breathe in, breathe out, be calm. The meditative mantra Diego taught her to keep herself in check. Her powers are _mostly_ under control, but sometimes her emotions get the better of her.

Five’s looking at her, face carefully blank but worry in his eyes. Figures that he noticed that - nothing gets past his razor-sharp gaze. “Everything okay? We can head back if you want. Make Klaus do the shopping for once.”

Vanya shakes her head. “I’m okay,” she assures him. “We’re almost done anyways. Do you mind going to the dairy section to get some milk?”

He nods. “Might as well pick some creamer for you too,” he teases with his usual wicked smirk. Vanya huffs at him. She’s about to say “not everyone is psycho enough to drink coffee black” but they’re interrupted by a random voice.

“Oh, how sweet of your son to help with the shopping!”

Five’s smile drops off his face. Vanya immediately stiffens. She looks back at the well-meaning but ignorant woman behind, beaming at the two of them. “Yes, he’s very helpful,” Vanya says quickly before Five’s sharp tongue attacks.

She knows Five is sensitive about his appearance but Vanya honestly can’t blame strangers for getting the wrong idea. He still looks younger than all of them, another byproduct of jumping multiple times to try to save the world. He’s stuck in his late teens, though Five is adamant that this is his eighteen year old body. Regardless of the actual age of his body, they all get to experience the ups and downs of an overtly mood, hormonal Five that comes with being a teenager along with his regular old-man snark.

“My sons never help me,” the woman continues and Vanya internally begs for Five to keep it together. She doesn’t want to get kicked out of a grocery store. “Too lazy to come help mom!”

Vanya’s forced smile is hurting her cheeks. “He’s very… good.”

At this, Five pointedly kicks the cart, an irritated indication for them to get going. Vanya mumbles a quick goodbye before pushing the cart away from the woman, a fuming Five following her. They quietly finish the rest of the shopping, Vanya nervous at the angry clench in Five’s jaw. His anger is akin to an underground mine, always lurking underneath but exploding when least expected. There are times Vanya just doesn’t know how to navigate around it.

She attempts to talk to him once they’re ready to checkout, “Five, listen I - “

“Don’t,” Five says tersely, not even looking at her. She falls silent. Everyone has their insecurities, and this is a big one for Five. He keeps trying to figure out the right equation that’ll age him properly but also maintain the balance of their peaceful timeline. It’s hard and Vanya gets it. She can give him space.

She does sigh a little at the two giant bottles of scotch he ends up putting in the cart.

 

* * *

 

Maybe if it had happened only once, it wouldn’t be such a big deal. But no - Vanya can’t keep track of the number of times someone’s mistaken Five for her son. Every time the two of them go out in public, some random busybody makes an unnecessary comment. Vanya understands, to an extent. Five’s always been magnetic. He commands attention with his words, actions, his very presence. And at this age, taller than her, with devastating cheekbones, people naturally turned their heads to him… only to jump back in surprise to see her next to him: tiny, frumpy, and quiet.

Who else could she be, but his mother?

At Griddy’s, at the library - to every stranger they came across, Five is the devoted son, driving his mother wherever she wanted to go. In reality, they were just siblings trying to have quality time together. Vanya remembers that there was a point in time when they were inseparable, not quite partners in crime but constant companions.

Outside of the violin, he’d been her only comfort.

Now, everything gets ruined by Five’s bad mood from being mistaken as her son. Pointing out his age is a stark reminder of his failure. Usually he gets so annoyed when that happens, they can’t enjoy the rest of their time together.

Once, after watching Five stomp back to the car Vanya wishes that Five looked just a little older. Or even her, younger. It would solve all their problems. She much rather be mistaken for a couple than mother and son. Even though people might not believe it when Five is so charismatic and she is so… _Vanya._

It would be a nice change of pace though. Five wouldn’t get angry at something silly like that. Maybe he’d laugh and play along, taking Vanya’s hands in his or wrapping an arm around her waist...

Vanya immediately blushes, ashamed of herself, and tucks that train of thought back into the deep, dark recesses of her mind.

 

* * *

 

“I’ve got to get new string for my violin,” Vanya calls out to the living room as she puts her shoes on. Five is writing in one of his notebooks but he looks up at sound of her voice. “We could get lunch afterwards?” she offers.

Conflict flashes on Five’s face before he shakes his head. “Sorry Vanya, I’m really close to figuring this out,” he taps on the notebook. “Planning to stay inside for the near future.”

Vanya feels her heart sink in her chest. “Oh,” she says softly, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice. Rejection is something she’s familiar with but not recently. And never from him. “That’s alright. Good luck on your equations.”

Five just lowers his head and grunts in response. Vanya blinks rapidly, shrugging on her coat, trying not to let the sting of his refusal show on her face. Unbeknownst to the two of them, the rest of their siblings have been quietly observing their interaction with equal measures of concern and confusion.

So Vanya’s surprised when a gentle hand appears at her shoulder. “I’ll go with you,” Allison offers warmly. “We deserve some girl time, yeah?”

Vanya smiles gratefully. “Yeah, sure. That’d be nice.”

Klaus waves them off. “Go! Have fun! Paint the town red! We’ll take care of the old-timer here.”

Five’s head is still bowed but she can see him clutching his pen so tight, his knuckles are white. Worry replaces the hurt from earlier but Allison ushers her out the door before she can say anything. The last thing she sees is Klaus and Diego huddling around Five with disappointed expressions.

Being with her sister is actually nice. Allison’s naturally busy, time split between her career and her daughter but she still makes sure to have a solid presence in their lives. Still, Vanya can’t remember the last time just the two of them hung out. They go to the music center to buy bow string and somehow Allison convinces her to go shopping afterwards. Allison dresses her up how she wants and Vanya lets her because she loves her sister and it’s kinda nice to get all pretty for a change. Vanya particularly likes a soft blue longsleeve with bell sleeves - it’s a little form-fitting but the material is nicer than anything she owns. Allison takes one look at her face and declares that they’re buying it, despite Vanya’s protests.

Later, they’re having lunch at one of Vanya’s favorite spots, her treat since Allison ended up buying her the top. “At least let me pay you back,” she argues over her sandwich. “It might take a couple of months but…”

Allison waves her concern aside. “Why can’t I spoil my favorite sister?”

Vanya huffs out a laugh. “I’m your only sister.”

Allison winks at her as she stabs one of her cherry tomatoes. “Exactly.”

They end lunch with two glasses of white wine and it’s here that Allison leans over, a determined gleam in her eye. “Okay, so what’s going on between you and Five?”

Vanya nearly chokes on her wine. The silverware from the next table rattles a little but she’s able to get back in control in a quick second. “Wh-What are you talking about?”

Allison’s expression is both pitying and disbelieving. “Come on, V. I know things have been tense with you guys and I’m not even at the house every day.” Allison reaches over to take Vanya’s hand in hers. “Talk to me, sis.”

Never able to resist Allison’s particular brand of sisterly loving, Vanya takes a deep gulp of her wine before spilling her guts. Allison listens as Vanya tells her everything - how angry Five gets whenever he’s mistaken as her son in public and how it’s been making things strange and awkward when they’re together.

“I know that he’s upset about his age but it just sucks that it’s affecting our relationship,” Vanya finishes with a deep sigh.

Allison’s been quiet up until this point. Now she’s looking at Vanya a little incredulously. “Vanya. Don’t tell me you don’t realize why he’s upset to begin with.”

Vanya blinks. “Because he hates being a teenager? When he’s really an adult?”

Allison sighs. “But _why_? Why does he hate being a teenager so much?”

Vanya has no idea what Allison is going with this. She wracks her brain for a moment. “...Because hormones are a bitch?”

She watches with bemusement as Allison chugs down the rest of her wine in response.

Before Allison takes her back to her apartment, she pulls her aside with a serious expression.

“Listen. You’re not wrong, Five is going through a lot. He’s frustrated and it’s annoying that everyone sees him as a kid.” Vanya nods at this. Allison hesitates, like she’s not sure if she should say what she’s about to. “But. I want you to think about something. Five wouldn’t get this angry if someone mistook him for Klaus’s son.”

Vanya’s mind swirls. What was that supposed to mean? “I’m confused,” Vanya admits. Maybe it’s the wine. Allison smiles indulgently, hugs Vanya close to her chest.

“I know you are. But it’ll make sense soon. Hopefully.” She whispers the last part under her breath but Vanya still hears it. She’s left with the disquieting sense that she should know something obvious but doesn’t.

Vanya goes to bed with more questions than answers but has pleasant dreams of her teenage self going to the movies with Five. She buys the popcorn and he buys the tickets and she falls asleep on his shoulder at the end of it. When she wakes up, her body feels strangely tingly and the shame comes back in full force. She decides to forget about it. No more white wine before bed.

 

* * *

 

Five had really meant it when he said that he was planning on sticking inside for the foreseeable future because the next few times Vanya goes over to the house, he’s already locked up in his room. She tries to bury the hurt by cooking with Mom, watching movies with Ben, and doing light training with Diego. Even Luther proposes a game of Monopoly once. Her siblings are all being wonderful to her, but the absence of her favorite one cuts deep in her soul. It’s hard to miss someone important when they’re so clearly going out of their way to not spend time with you.

Vanya doesn’t want to use the word ‘avoid.’ Somehow, that would make it hurt more.

“I hate to see you so mopey,” Klaus tells her once, pinching her cheeks. “Let’s go out tonight! To a club! To a bar! I’ll be DD and you can get your margarita on.”

Vanya bites back a smile. She appreciates the sentiment, she really does but. “That’s not really my scene.” Plus she would rather not risk Klaus’s sobriety even though he’s been doing well so far.

It’s a surprise when Ben, who prefers nights in with poetry books and Netflix, agrees. “I know a lowkey one. We can all go dancing.”

She perks up a little at that. Dancing with her brothers? That sounds fun. Somewhere down the line, going back in time enough had been able to open their hearts to each other more and while Vanya couldn’t say they were perfect siblings, at the very least they were able to spend time together. Klaus’s grin widens. “Okay it’s decided!” He claps once, pitching his voice louder. “Brothers? We’re going dancing!”

Diego sticks his head in the room with a frown. “I don’t dance.”

“Liar,” the three of them reply simultaneously. Diego’s frown deepens. Klaus narrows his eyes at him, wrapping an arm around Vanya. “We’re going for Vanya! To lift her spirits!”

Vanya wants to object a little - she hasn’t been _that_ down in the dumps has she? But Diego takes one good look at her and sighs. “Fine, but if I’m going then Luther better go too.”

Klaus looks amused. “Why in the world would you of all people want Luther to come?”

Diego bares his teeth in a sick mockery of a grin. “If I have to dance like a dumbass, then so does he.” With that he’s off, yelling for the “big boy” to get up and put his dancing shoes on.

Vanya laughs and Klaus looks pleased. “There’s our girl!” he cheers, ruffling her hair.

Ben nudges her gently with his shoulder. “Do you want us to ask…” His tilts his head upwards to the stairs, where Five is undoubtedly up in his neck with papers scribbled in equations. In all honesty, part of her does want to knock on his door, convince him to come out with all of them. Five is the type of person to absorb himself completely in his work and neglect his physical and mental health. She’s almost positive he needs a break - she knows him well enough.

But the thought of him saying no to her, yet again, makes her body feel cold all over. Like she’s been doused in freezing water. She bites her lip and shakes her head. “I don’t want to bother him,” she says in a tiny voice. Klaus squeezes her shoulder, a comforting motion. “Maybe we could leave him a note or something?”

Ben’s smile is achingly gentle. “Sure, sis.”

There’s a moment of quiet before Klaus steps away with a mischievous grin. “Alrighty then! We’re pulling all the stops - I’m gonna do your makeup, your hair, you’re gonna look fabulous! Do you have anything to wear? You can borrow something of mine!”

Ben makes a face. “Do _not_ borrow any of his clothes,” he warns. “Klaus does laundry once in a blue moon, if that.”

 _“I resent that!”_ Klaus lifts his nose haughtily. “At least I’m not afraid of color! What are you even going for with all black Ben? Emo? Goth? Oooh, look at me I’m so edgy - “

She laughs again, basking in the warmth of this carefree moment with her brothers ripping each other’s fashion choices. Then, something occurs to her.

She lights up. “Oh,” she says in a delighted tone. “I _do_ have something to wear.”

 

* * *

 

The club is small and tasteful, perfectly indicative of Ben’s taste. It’s not too packed despite being a Friday evening which is an immediate relief to Vanya. She’s wearing the top Allison got her along with her favorite jeans. Klaus had wolf-whistled at the sight of her in it. He’d gotten a little carried away with the hair and makeup but honestly Vanya feels… pretty. It’s rare that she ever feels that way so for once, she’ll indulge in the feeling.

“Let’s bribe the DJ to play all our favorites,” Diego says as soon as they settle at the bar. He orders everyone a fruity margarita while Klaus and Ben both get club sodas.

Luther gives him a disapproving look. “Or we could just dance to whatever set he has already.”

Vanya quickly pushes them to drink, trying to avoid an argument. “I don’t mind either way,” she says honestly. “When you’re drunk, you can dance to anything.”

“Spoken like a true musician,” Klaus cheers. Vanya takes a sip of her margarita, makes a happy noise, and quickly chugs down the rest. Klaus whoops loudly and Diego whistles but Luther frowns.

“Pace yourself,” he cautions her. Vanya nods. She knows it’s not wise to get too drunk, especially with her powers, giving up control like that is dangerous. Still, she’s pretty confident in her abilities to handle a pleasant buzz without shattering anything.

“Oh, don’t be such a spoilsport. All four of us are here - nothing’s gonna happen!” Klaus pouts at Luther, who puts his hands up in defense.

“I wasn’t - I don’t - “ Luther stammers over Klaus’s repeated cries of “Spoilsport!” Vanya nudges Klaus to get him to stop and smiles at Luther to let him know everything’s fine. There’s still some stuff from being Number One that he’s trying to unlearn but he’s trying. Vanya appreciates that.

“We’ll pace ourselves,” she assures him. Luther’s big shoulders relax, and he smiles back at her.

Diego rolls his eyes at both of them and downs his margarita in two seconds. He grabs Luther’s before anyone can say anything, and disappears into the dance floor.

Three fruity drinks, a bunch of electro-pop hits, Klaus attempting to give a very unamused Ben a lap dance, Diego challenging some other guys into a breakdance battle, and a free tequila shot later, all five of them are on the floor. Alcohol has loosened Luther’s nerves and he’s bobbing his head to the beat enthusiastically. Diego is, as always doing his own thing while Klaus alternates between twirling Ben around and shimmying with Vanya.

She’s half-convinced that Diego did actually end up bribing the DJ because every single song that comes on is an absolute bop. Aha’s “Take on Me” blares loudly and Diego roars with delight, picking her up and spinning her around, passing her to Luther who spins her much more slowly.

Vanya throws her head back and laughs with her entire body. Her cheeks are flushed from her drinks and her body is thrumming with the music. She’s having _fun._ It’s such a simple thing but when Vanya thinks about how bleak and dull life once was, being able to have this much fun is a true joy.

The song ends and Luther puts her down gently. She leans against his shoulder for a second, trying to catch her breath. “Okay, time for a break,” she wheezes out.

Klaus points her out to the part of the bar that has water. “Good timing,” he says in a sing-song voice. “I’ve gotta go to the little boys room. Come along, Benny - “ He drags a very embarrassed looking Ben in the direction of the bathroom.

Diego cracks his neck. “I’m going to find those guys again. Beat them in round two.” He beckons for Luther to follow him. “C’mon big boy, I need a backup dancer.”

“But Diego, I don’t know how to breakdance - “

Vanya leaves them to it, laughing under her breath at Luther’s wide-eyed distressed expression. She stumbles over to the stool, pouring herself a glass of water, politely shaking her head when the bartender asks her if she wants another drink. Four is perfectly fine for the level of drunk she wants to be at.

There’s a guy sitting on the stool next to her, looking over her appreciatively as she sips her water. “Having fun?” he asks her in a friendly tone.

Usually, Vanya avoids talking to men she doesn’t know. If she wasn’t drunk she would just nod and walk away. But because she’s drunk and happy, she responds. “Yes! I’m having a lot of fun.”

He smiles at her, jerking his head over to where she’d been dancing with her brothers. “You sure brought a lot of guys to dance with huh? Pretty lady can’t just have one.”

There’s a cold feeling in the back of her mind, telling her that something’s not quite right. Still, her alcohol loosened lips move before she realizes. “Oh those are just my brothers.”

It’s the wrong thing to say. The guy’s eyes immediately darken, a predator approaching his prey, and he leans into Vanya’s space. “Those are just your brothers, huh? Good for me. Well, in that case, why don’t we go back to my place? I can show you a real good time.”

Vanya swallows, leaning back nervously. “No thank you,” she stammers. It’s high time to get out of this situation and back to the safety of her brothers. “I should be getting back - “

A hand immediately seizes her wrist. Panic flares in her gut and the blue lights of the club flicker once. “Pretty little thing,” the man breathes in her face. His breath stinks of whiskey and Vanya is desperately trying to think of how to escape without causing him bodily harm. It would be easy, to aim some shards at throbbing vein of his neck and bleed him out but she _can’t._ “Too pretty to be here without a man… the things I wanna do to you…”

Reflexively, Vanya shuts her eyes as the man gets closer. Diego’s mantra echoes in her mind: Breathe in, breathe out, be calm. “Don’t touch me,” she whispers, trying to tug out of his grip. “Don’t - “

Suddenly there’s a loud sound and Vanya finds herself pulled into a new pair of arms. “Don’t _fucking_ touch her,” a familiar voice says dangerously. Vanya’s eyes fly open. _Five._ She whispers his name in shock and Five just presses her closer to his chest, practically vibrating with fury.

The man is staring at them with angry eyes, a hand over his cheek where Five presumably punched him. “What the hell? Who’s the kid? Another one of your brothers?” He spits the last word out and Five’s face turns to stone.

“Who do you think you are?” Five snarls at him. “Do yourself a favor and walk away. She’s _mine._ ”

Vanya’s foolish, graceless heart thumps wildly in her chest at Five’s possessive tone. She wants to ask him, what exactly does he mean by that, but the man stomps over to them with a scowl. “Alright buddy, let’s take this outside. We’ll settle this the good old fashioned way.”

Five’s lip curls into a sneer. “Usually I would avoid altercations with Neanderthals such as yourself. But I’ll gladly kick your ass if you want it so badly.”

Vanya makes a little worried noise. “Five, don’t - “

“Is there a problem?”

Relief floods through her when she sees Luther and the others approaching them. They all look concerned. Klaus’s eyes widen when he sees Five. “Oh hello, littlest brother!”

Five ignores him. “The problem,” he seethes. “Is that this idiot was bothering Vanya.”

Diego’s eyes narrow. “Is that so?” he asks darkly, turning to the man whose angry confidence from before has shrunk in the presence of her brothers.

Ben assesses the situation with calm eyes. He looks back over to Five. “We can handle this. Just get her home safe.”

Vanya can see Five struggle not to snap back, clearly wanting to punch the guy once more. So she leans in to tug at his collar, turning his gaze onto her. “Please, Five,” she whispers. “Take me home.”

Some of the tension leaves his face. He takes a deep breath. “Fine,” he snaps, shooting the man one last vicious glare. “I’ll trust you all to handle this appropriately.” He looks over at Diego who nods grimly.

Then, he pulls Vanya impossibly close, tucking his chin over her head. Before Vanya can enjoy the moment, he jumps them outside of the club. Immediately, she stumbles over her feet. Five’s taken her side-along when he teleports, but jumping while drunk is something she’s never done. The whole world spins.

Five steadies her. “Shit,” he says with feeling. “I wasn’t thinking. I just wanted you out of there. Are you okay? Are you going to be sick?”

She slumps in his arms. “Dizzy,” she manages to say. Five adjusts her so that her head is resting on his shoulder, his arms wrapped securely around her waist.

“I’ll call a cab.” Five’s face is blurry in front of her but she can still see his concern. She blinks a couple of times.

“You came,” she says, stupidly, her brain catching up to the fact that Five is actually physically here and not a figment of her imagination, a desire come to life. She reaches up to touch his cheek and a strange expression comes over him.

“Vanya,” he starts quietly. But Vanya continues to ramble, drunk mind unable to pick up on the shift in tone.

“I wanted to kill that guy,” she says with a shudder, remembering his unwanted touch and vile breath. “I felt like… I almost could’ve.”

Five exhales. “But you didn’t.”

She smiles up at him. “But I didn’t,” she agrees. Her hand drops from his face and she nuzzles into his shoulder. “I’m glad you came.”

With her face hidden, she doesn’t see the pained look on his face.

 

* * *

 

They take the cab back to her apartment because it’s closer. Five doesn’t let go of her once, even when she’s fishing for her keys. She’d be lying if she said she hated it though. As soon as they’re inside, she heads to the couch, collapsing onto it with a moan. She doesn’t feel as bad as before but she’s definitely still dizzy.

“I’ll get you some water,” Five says before jumping to the kitchen and back, all within a couple of seconds. He pushes the glass in her hands. “Drink.”

Vanya drains it obediently. While she might be dizzy, she’s starting to sober up and the implications of tonight’s events settle over her. “You got my note,” she realizes out loud, looking up at Five.

He shifts on his feet, clearly uncomfortable. “Yes.”

Vanya looks back down at the glass. She’s confused. Five had been avoiding her all this time - so why would he come to the club? It’s probably not the right time to talk about it, Five had helped her after all and she’s still a little drunk. But that’s exactly why her next words come out without much thought: “I didn’t think you’d come.”

Five stares at her, guarded and quiet. She takes that as an invitation to continue. “I just feel… like the past couple of weeks you haven’t been around. I haven’t seen you. It’s _weird._ ” Her chest hurts just thinking about it and she takes another gulp of water.

Breathe in, breathe out, be calm.

“I thought I did something,” she confesses quietly. “I thought I upset you.”

Five immediately takes the seat next to her, frowning. “Vanya, no. You didn’t do anything. I hate,” he stops for a moment, reflexively clenching his fists. “I hate that I made you feel like that,” he finishes.

Vanya leans back against the couch, considering his regretful face. She’s already said this much, might as well go all the way. “Then why were you avoiding me, Five?” she asks plaintively. Using the word she refused to before. Because that’s what he was doing, plain and simple, and it hurt.

Five looks like she’s struck him. “I didn’t mean…” he starts slowly. It’s rare for him to be at a loss for words, but Vanya guesses she’s done it. She steamrolls on, the words unleashing a flood of emotions that she’s been holding back this whole time.

“Is it because everyone thinks you’re a teenager? It doesn’t matter what they think, Five. I know how old you are - everyone that matters does too!” The glass in her hand shakes a little and she takes a deep breath. “I just don’t want other people getting in the way of us. That’s all.”

Vanya deflates a little, the majority of her frustration now doused with melancholy. The root of the issue, the heart of it all, that’s what’s hardest to say. But she says it anyways. “I miss you, Five,” she tells him quietly, taking in his clenched jaw and furrowed brow. “Can’t we go back to normal?”

She reaches towards him and he takes her hand, holding it tightly. “I have to tell you something,” he says roughly. “I have to tell you something and I… don’t know how to say it.”

Vanya smiles faintly. Still so bad with apologies. “It’s okay Five, you can tell me anything.”

Five shuts his eyes. “You’ve misunderstood. I was never mad at you, you know that. I was mad at other people, but not for the reasons you think.”

Vanya falls silent, confusion settling over her again. Just a second ago, there was a temporary relief that came with letting go of emotion you’ve held onto for a while. But she doesn’t know where Five is going with this.

His hold on her hand gets tighter. “I hate…” he starts in a low voice. “I hate when people look at us and think I’m your son. Not because I hate being seen as younger. Because it’s _you._ ”

He’s looking at her now, blue eyes blazing with emotion. Vanya feels faint being on the receiving end of that stare. “I don’t, I don’t understand,” she stammers.

Five sighs. “Vanya. I don’t see you as a mother. It’s irrational but it pisses me off when people see us that way, even if they’re just ignorant sheep.”

Vanya blinks. “Of course you don’t see me as a mother. Grace is our mom.”

Five grits his teeth. “I don’t see you as a sister, either.” He rubs his thumb against the inside of her wrist. “I have feelings for you.”

 _“Feelings?”_ Vanya squeaks but before she can say anything more, Five’s leaning into her space, observing her intently.

“Feelings,” he confirms. His voice has gone low and it’s doing all sorts of terrible, wonderful things to her. He looks surprisingly put together despite the bomb he dropped on her and dizziness from jumping before returns in full force. “Of a sexual nature. Just so we’re clear.”

Realization is starting to dawn on her. “At the bar,” she stammers, still stunned by his confession. “You called me ‘yours’, didn’t you?”

Embarrassment flickers for a moment on his face. “I lost control,” he admits. “Seeing that man so close to you. I was… jealous. I didn’t want him touching you.”

“I didn’t want him touching me either,” Vanya tells him.

Five’s eyes darken. His free hand goes to rest on her knee and he scoots closer. “If you think of me as a little brother, tell me now.” His breath brushes against her face, sending shivers down her spine. “Otherwise, I want to kiss you. Give me permission, Vanya.”

Vanya’s entire body heats up at his words. Her lips part with surprise and she’s struck by the way his gaze immediately drops to her mouth. “Five…”

“I never meant to hurt your feelings,” he tells her earnestly. “Believe me. I was just so angry. Not at you, never. But it all just made me feel, like it was hopeless. Like anything happening between us was impossible.” His gaze is imploring and Vanya is hypnotized. “Is it impossible, Vanya?”

His confession, direct and no-nonsense just like Five is, unearths the private shameful thoughts she’s locked away. She swallows and takes the plunge. “I used to wish that it would be nice if you looked older, or if I was younger. That way, people would start thinking you were my boyfriend instead.”

That’s enough for Five. He immediately leans in to kiss her, a quick warm press of his lips against hers. He’s still tense, she can sense it, so she brings up one hand up to the back of his neck, stroking at the skin there until he relaxes. When his mouth is slack, she shyly deepens the kiss, pressing closer to him. Five lets out an appreciative hum at her boldness, sliding one hand up to her hip and squeezing.

They kiss languidly for a while, tangled up in each other’s arms, Five pressing kisses along her jaw and cheek whenever she breaks away for a breath. But Vanya always returns to his mouth, her hidden hunger for him bursting at the seams. It’s just as well - Five kisses her like a starved man, the gentle exploration of her mouth quickly escalating to him claiming her mouth with his tongue. A hot, delicious ache is starting to build in her belly, spreading to the tips of her fingers.

She doesn’t want it to ever stop.

At one point, Vanya ends up on her back with Five towering over her, kissing her deeply and surely as his hands explore the rest of her body. “I like this,” he murmurs against her mouth, tugging a little at one of her long bell-sleeves. “It’s pretty. _You’re_ pretty,” he corrects when she turns pink. She’s just Vanya - mousy, frumpy and quiet. Hearing him say that is a thrilling validation that he actually wants her.

She lets out a quiet moan when Five kisses at the sensitive skin of her neck. He stops for a second before he’s sucking hard at the skin right after, making her cry out and clutch at his back. He rolls his hips into hers and her body automatically responds by rocking upwards.

Well. Vanya can most certainly feel _another_ thrilling validation that he wants her. Five hisses when she rocks her hips again, feeling his erection through his pants.

“I want to touch you,” he growls, his voice harsh with arousal. Vanya delights in it.

“Yes,” she agrees, lifting her arms to help him take her blouse off. Vanya’s wearing one of her nicer bras, dark blue lace, and she bites her lip at the way Five’s eyes glaze over at the sight. He reaches out to cup a breast, rubbing her nipple through the fabric until it hardens at his touch.

“Lovely,” he murmurs as he gives the other breast the same treatment, running his other hand down to her belly. Vanya whimpers as he continues to touch her. “Vanya you’re so - “

She sits up a little so she can unclasp her bra, Five quickly ducking in to suck her nipple into his mouth, nipping slightly with his teeth. “Five,” she whines, throwing her head back. Her entire body is overheated and sensitive and she can feel herself getting wetter. Five is lost in her torso, kissing all over her chest. Vanya tugs his head back up so she can kiss him fiercely, biting down on his lip.

“Bed,” she whispers when she pulls away. Five’s eyes smolder. “Take me to bed. Now.”

He seizes her waist and jumps them. They land on her bed and she quickly kicks off her shoes, laughing a little at the way Five attacks her jeans. She’s undressed in a matter of seconds, lying on her back in just her damp panties, Five’s hungry eyes on her. “I’m going to make you feel good,” he promises darkly. She swallows. “Do you trust me?”

Vanya’s entire body flushes. She nods, unable to speak. Five loosens his tie and tosses it away but otherwise remains dressed as he crawls onto bed with her. He puts his hands on her thighs, sliding down to her calves and back up again, eyes intently focused on her. It feels like forever before he’s sliding his fingers across her panties. She sighs and lets her legs fall apart, giving him easier access.

He pets her, wicked smile alighting his face when he sees how wet she is already. Vanya squirms in place when Five brushes down along her clothed slit. He’s _teasing_ and she bucks her hips up impatiently, a silent urge for him to get along with it. It seems that Five is unwilling to wait too, since he takes advantage of her lifted hips and slides her panties down.

It should feel strange, being completely naked in front of him like this, bare skin, tight nipples, slick cunt. But Five is staring at her with awe and adoration and there’s no room in Vanya to feel embarrassed or ashamed.

She just wants to feel loved.

When Vanya opens her arms, Five accepts her embrace, sweeping her into another frenzied kiss, licking her mouth open. She wraps her legs around his waist, rubbing her wetness against his crotch. Five makes a choked noise and Vanya does it again. He breaks the kiss to nuzzle his nose into her hair, unexpectedly tender. “Minx,” he murmurs and Vanya digs her nails into his back, smiling against his shoulder.

He moves to kiss the side of her face, tugging at her earlobe slightly and Vanya gasps. “Five,” she whispers, closing her eyes. She doesn’t want him to tease. She wants him to touch and _take._ He hums in response and she repeats his name, arching her body impatiently up towards him.

“So impatient,” he chides, smoothing a hand down her belly, drifting tantalizingly close between the apex of her thighs.

She hisses at him. “I don’t want to hear that from you of a - _oh!_ ” Her moan is sharp and sweet when he finally touches her, properly, his warm clever fingers spreading her open and dipping inside her wetness. The bed frame rattles slightly and Vanya’s eyes fly open. She hasn’t been with anyone else, in a long time, and so used to the controlled environment of her own masturbation, she forgets how _sex_ is very much a thing that her powers react to.

Vanya panics, just a little. “Five, wait I - “ He ignores her by sliding a finger inside all the way, crooking upwards while his thumb starts to rub at her clit. Her protests die on her lips and she throws her head back. Five is watching her with heated, intense eyes.

“You don’t have to hold back with me,” he declares as he adds another finger and starts fingerfucking her in earnest. Her cunt clenches down on him reflexively and he lets out a pleased growl. “I’m going to make you feel good. Remember?”

Even as he says it, nothing can prepare her for the way he suddenly grabs hold of her thighs, holding her open and ducks his head down to lick a fat stripe along the entirety of her. Vanya shouts, half in surprise, half in pleasure. “Five!”

“Mmm,” he growls back at her. Five dives back in, tonguing at her insistently, eating her out with such wild ferocity, it feels animalistic. Vanya is helpless to do anything but just grab hold of his hair, losing herself to the sensation, an endless litany of moans and his name escaping her mouth.

When he sucks her clit into his mouth, her entire body shakes, the bedroom light flickering on and off. “Oh god,” she starts whimpering as he continues with his attention, sliding his fingers into her again. It’s all too much, the white-hot electric sparks pricking at her body with every single swipe of his tongue and push of his fingers.

Vanya’s orgasm hits her so hard, she almost feels blind from the white that flashes behind her eyes. She rises off the bed as her back bows, body tightening, crying out. Five’s fingers dig into the skin of her thighs, keeping her still, lapping at her wetness even as she shakes.

Her body drops back to the bed and she’s panting, heart thumping loudly, body buzzing from the intensity of her orgasm. Five’s sitting up, looking over her with a self-satisfied smirk. His face is still shiny and wet from her and Vanya’s stomach does a little flip at the sight. He wipes at her chin before kissing her.

“Your kid couldn’t do that, huh?” he asks her smugly. Vanya rolls her eyes, hits him half-heartedly on the chest.

“Please don’t bring that up now.”

“I’m just saying teenagers are typically more inept with their first sexual encounters - “

A wave of indescribable fondness rises up in her. He’s so… Five. “You _weirdo,_ ” she teases him, smiling at his put-off expression. “Are we going to keep talking about this, or are you going to fuck me.”

His mouth drops open for a moment at her brazenness. She bites her lip at him. Five just had his face in her cunt. There’s no more room for self consciousness anymore. He seems to realize this as well and immediately starts taking off his clothes. While he’s busy with that, Vanya forces herself to roll off the bed and open the nightstand drawer to grab a condom. There’s a little glass figurine of a violin one of her students got her that usually sits atop it - but it’s completely shattered now. Collateral damage from her mind-blowing orgasm.

She blushes hotly and turns away from it to look at Five. He’s naked now, the flush on his cheeks spreading down to his chest and to his cock jutting out. Vanya looks at him for a moment, drinking her fill. His mussed up hair, his kiss-swollen mouth. Something is building inside of her, something terrifying and wondrous.

Five raises an eyebrow. “Come here,” he beckons. Vanya joins him on the bed, passing him the condom. He puts it down, pulling her back into his arms. Their chests press together, skin against skin, naked contact and Vanya melts into it.

He kisses her eagerly, tilting her head back. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” he mumbles, pressing kisses all over her face. “How much I want you. _Vanya._ ” She’s reaching down, wrapping a hand around his cock and pumping lightly.

“I want you too,” she says in a soft voice. Within seconds she’s on her back again, Five pressing her into the mattress with a deep, intense kiss. She wraps her arms around his back. She can feel the warmth of his skin, his heart pounding against his. She wants to be this close to him, always. She wants him inside her. “Five,” she urges him and he scrambles for the condom, separating from her for a moment to roll it onto his dick.

Five doesn’t waste any time, slotting their hips together, the head of his cock pushing against her cunt. He looks like a wild thing, pupils blown black with lust, baring his teeth. Vanya wonders if she looks as wild to him. She hopes she does.

The slide of his cock into her is immediate, effortless with how wet she is. She lets out a strangled cry and Five groans a tense “ _Fuck._ ” His hands hold onto her hips in a bruising grip and Vanya clings to his bare shoulders with her nails. He pushes in slowly, all the way, until he’s filled her completely, deep inside. His breathing is rough and uneven and he drops his forehead to Vanya’s, holding himself up with shaky arms. She’s trembling, overwhelmed by the pleasurable pressure in her, the satisfying burn of feeling full.

He rolls his hips experimentally, keeping his heated gaze on her. Her eyes roll back, baring her throat to him. Five presses a possessive kiss there, pressing her down and Vanya moans when he pulls out and pushes back in. She hooks a leg around his waist to urge his cock in deeper and Five swears loudly once he starts thrusting into her.

The room is filled with the wet sounds of his cock sinking into her, over and over, her high keens and cries, his grunts and growls. There is nothing but mindless, electric pleasure as he pounds into her, almost methodical in his rough rhythm. Vanya can’t do anything but take it, holding onto him tightly every time he leaves her empty and fills her right back up again. Vanya can’t focus on anything but the thick stretch of Five’s cock and the harsh cadence of Five’s voice as he tells her how much he loves fucking her, how her cunt was made to take his cock, how he wants to fill her with him.

She screams when he hits that spot inside her and there’s a faint sound of shattering in the far off distance. Neither of them pay it any mind; Five fucks her even harder, the head of his cock rubbing insistently at that spot. Vanya can feel herself dangling over the edge, Five ready to catch her when she falls. The delicious ache from earlier overflowing and taking over entirely.

Her walls clamp down when she comes, a broken wail that takes out all the lights in her apartment floor. Five snarls out her name, fucking her through the aftershocks. Her body is limp and sated, her cunt aching and still full of him. Vanya doesn’t have the voice to call to him, so she just reaches out weakly to kiss him.

Five bites at her mouth, rocking back into her. She shivers, still sensitive from her last two orgasms. But she won’t refuse him, dropping her leg from his waist and holding her thighs open so he can continue to take what he wants. He rumbles with approval. “You’re so good,” he hisses. “So good - and all mine.”

Vanya moans with agreement, her entire body shaking with the force of his thrusts. He tangles a hand in her hair and tugs her head back so she can look at him. His sweat slick skin, his ragged breath, alight in feral desire. All of him is hers too. The friction of his cock rubbing inside her burns, she feels so open and swollen and wet, and she never wants it to stop.

Five seems to read her mind. “I want this,” he tells her, thumbing at her oversensitive clit. He’s buried all the way in her and she can feel herself start to clench already. “I want this all the time.”

“Yes,” Vanya cries. “Yes, yes, Five, oh god - “ She chants his name breathlessly as he brings her to the edge again, rocking into her with tiny thrusts.

“Come,” he urges. “I want to feel you.”

And that’s that. Vanya comes with a sob, Five kissing her wet cheeks. She clenches tight around him and this is what does it for him as well. He finishes with a harsh cry of her name, collapsing against her chest. She’s still crying against him, shaking from the intensity, and Five cradles her in his arms, kissing her face and rubbing his hands all over her body.

Once Vanya’s breathing calms down, Five disposes of the condom and jumps - the bathroom for a towel, and the kitchen for a glass of water. When he returns, Vanya is looking at him, eyes bright with emotion, body flushed from their lovemaking.

“I’m glad you came,” she tells him softly, lovingly, hidden inflections of all the things neither of them can’t say yet.

His answering smile right before he kisses her, is as brilliant as the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about Fiveya on [tumblr!!](https://igpitn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
